1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand held quiz computer and educational device of the type that includes a bar code reader to scan and input information from preprinted cards into memory, and to compare the information with the input of the user to provide a score.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been much interest in developing a device that can be used to answer prepared questions, with the correct answers scanned from a card outside of the device, and where the answers are stored and readily available in the device to compare to the user's answers.
Examples of prior art devices are shown in the U.S. patents to Georges, No. 3,879,863, Dittakavi, No. 4,549,867, Slavik et al., No. 4,682,958, Frazer et al., No. 4,990,093; Hollis, Jr. et al., No. 5,163,844; and Belluci et al., No. 5,505,494, and the Pen Key article in Transportation and Distribution (May 1995) Vol. 36, No. 5 pp14-110, but no devices are disclosed that suggest the present device.
The device of the invention is used in conjunction with preprinted cards that contain information such as questions with the correct answers provided in bar code form at the bottom of the card, which can be read by a scanner built into the device and inputted into the device's memory. The user is presented with the questions and multiple answers, and through a keypad on the device enters what is believed to be the correct answer, which is compared with the correct answer stored in the device's memory. The score will be displayed after the user has completed the answers to the questions along with any bonus points for completion within less than the expected minimum time. Multiple players can also use the device with their score displayed after entry of their answer selections.